The Child
by what-evers-good
Summary: What happens when the SG-1 team adopts a Jaffa child. What if this child could be the key to defeating the Goa'uld, what happens when the team gets a little to attached to the child.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Of world some where

"You Must help my child! The false Gods will kill her!" Said an obviously pregnant woman to Bra'tac, as he was going to visit Teal'cs son to see how they where doing, and if they would need anything from him.

"Woman, many children are killed by the false Gods why should yours be important to me." He knew his words were harsh but true, to many children get taken by the false Gods, he could do nothing to stop it.

"They fear the child, she will be unable to hold a larval form in her stomach or have one take her over in her head. It will die if it tries, this is why it fears her and will try to destroy her." The woman pleaded for him to understand.

"When I die who will protect her, and I will die shortly after her birth."

Bra'tac's mind was working hard if this is true, than this child will be instrumental to defeating the false Gods that have in slaved his people for generations. But if it is a lie what would be the harm unless it was a trick.

"Woman what is your name, and how do i know your words are not false"

"My name is Ish'tar, I know this to be true because from the first moment the child moved in my womb, the devil that stays in my pouch died, but I did not die my Child is helping keep me alive and when it leaves me i will die for lack of the demon. You know of the Tori you can send her to them and she will be able to help her people like no one else will be able to."

"What you say is intriguing, I will tell the Tau'ri what you have spoken and then it will be up to them."

"Hurry the child is near its date" At this Bra'tac turned back to the gate. If the Tau'ri decide to come than Teal'c can visit his family himself.

A/N Thanks for reading. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

On Earth

"OFF WORLD ACTIVATION, OFF WORLD ACTIVATION!" The sergeant said into the microphone broadcasting his voice into every corner of the underground military base. The words a signal for all the different military personal to commence moving. They all know there jobs and an organized chaos ensues. General Jack O'Neill quickly leaves his office and heads to the control room.

"Is there an IDC yet?" General O'Neill asked the Sergeant on duty.

"Not yet sir." Shortly after the Sergeant said this the computer on his right signals an incoming IDC.

"We are receiving Bra'tac's IDC"

"What are you waiting for, open her up." The General said cheerily. "And call SG-1 down to the conference down. Teal'c will want to see Bra'tac and the rest of the team will want to see him as well." General O'Neill said as he started towards the gate room to greet his friend. The Sergeant played the message over the speakers, making 3 people on the underground base jump up to comply with the invisible order.

**A/N hey sorry this is a short chapter. I got one review so as promised I updated. I had exams which is why its so short. Now If you want any more updates like before, just 1 review. If no one likes it what is the point of updating, so let me know what you think. Now if you review I would also like to know if you would rather I waited longer to update and had longer chapters or update sooner but shorter chapters like this? Please let me know. Thanks.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**A/N I know that if Jack is a General then technically Teal'cs wife is dead, so to keep within the time line I changed the first chapter to just Tea'lcs son. Sorry about that. Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

><p>Still On Earth<p>

As Teal'c entered the conference room he greeted his old teacher with an affectionate bow of his head.

"Tek'ma'te Bra'tac."

"Tek'ma'te Teal'c. It is good to see you." Bra'tac responds to his friend. At that moment Dr. Daniel Jackson and Colonel Samantha Carter enter the conference room also greeting the Jaffa master.

"Bra'tac, its good to see you again. To what do we owe this honer?" Said Dr. Jackson.

"A woman approached me as I drew near the Jaffa camps to visit your son, Teal'c." Bra'tac explained. "She is with child, and has claimed that the child that she carries is resistant to implantation by a symbiote. She has claimed that once she became with child that her symbiote died and yet she continued to live. She has asked for protection from the Goa'uld." Bra'tac completed the explanation. At the mention of resistance to the Goa'uld three humans jerked there heads up and looked at each other with a startled look on their faces.

"Is that even possible?" Asked Colonel Carter to Teal'c and Bra'tac.

"I have never heard of such a thing. But that does not mean that it is not possible." Said Teal'c obviously intrigued by the news and what it could mean for his people.

"Did she say anything else?" asked Dr. Jackson also intrigued.

"Only to hurry, that the child was near."

"Sir, if what she says is true, then there are untold number of things we could learn. One of which might be to find a way to make humans immune to Goa'uld implantation." Said Col Carter excited by all the possibilities running through her head.

"That would be nice." Said O'Neill sarcastically. Carter gave him a look of exasperation. "Okay Carter, what happens if she isn't telling the truth. This could be another trap. Is it really worth the risk?" Jack asked to the room at large.

"I think it is Sir." Said Carter who then looked towards Dr. Jackson for his opinion.

"I agree Jack. If we take the proper precautions, the benefits far out way any risks." Daniel says looking at Jack. The General nods and then looks at Tea'c to see what his opinion on the subject was.

"I concur, O'Neill. Bra'tac can lead us to wear he found her."

"That sounds good. We can also stop at the Jaffa camps and you can you visit your son." Said Daniel the excitement of learning something new. Jack looks down for a moment, absorbing all the information and taking time to think about his decision.

"Okay, permission granted. You ship out in 4 hours. It was good to see you Bra'tac." Jack says leaving to go back to his office. Once he is gone Sam and Daniel started talking excitedly to each other about all the possibilities. Teal'c and Bra'tac also started a conversation, catching up on what was going on with the Jaffa. Not one person realizing that the woman and child they where talking about where real people. That a baby was going to be born, and it would need to be cared for and loved. That they would need to provide the child with a family. Everyone was so taken up with all the possibilities, that even Daniel didn't think about the human aspect of what they where talking about.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So this chapter is a little longer. Thanks for all the reviews I really appreciate them. Let me know what you think so far. I will work on moving the story along faster and make the chapters longer. Thanks for everyones support.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**A/N So I know that Ish'tar is already a character in the series but I really liked the name and I figured that like in the human world there can be more than one person with a name. So please don't be mean. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

Of World in the Jaffa Camps

Teal'c had already visited his son and the team was now on there way to visit the women. Bra'tac lead them to the edge of the camp where he first saw her. As they neared the women came out of the woods and greeted them.

"Thank you! Thank you for hearing my message. Thank you for coming." Cried the pregnant women who's name no one knew.

"Yes, well we couldn't take the chance of ignoring you, if you where telling the truth." Said Daniel as delicately as possible. Trying not to come out and call her a lier.

"Yes, yes. I am just grateful that you came." The women said obviously relived to see them. "And just in time also. In few days you would have been to late." The women ushers the three men and one women into what they assumed was where she lived. It didn't look much like a place any of them would call home. There was a raged peace of cloth strung up between two trees, and a small fire in the middle of the small clearing. That was it, that was all there was. Daniel looks around shocked at what he sees.

"You live here?" Daniel says before he thinks and quickly closes his mouth, regretting his words the moment he spoke them.

"Yes I gave everything I had to get to this planet in hopes of contacting you." The women said unashamed. "Do not feel sorry for me, I will not live much longer, like this or otherwise, and my child will be protected thats all I need." Daniel looked stunned at how far this women was going for her child. He could not help feeling that the women was not lying.

"What is your name?" Asked Daniel, attempting at a more respectful tone.

"Ish'tar, my name is Ish'tar. What are the names of my Tau'ri savors. I know Bra'tac and Teal'c, but what are your names?" Ish'tar asked, gesturing to the two humans in the group.

"Oh, my name is Daniel, Daniel Jackson. This is Samantha Carter, you can call her Sam." Daniel looks to Sam for some kind of sign that it was okay with her that he say that. She nodded her consent. Ish'tar smiles at them and ushers them more into the clearing.

"I assume you have many questions for me. I will answer them as well as I can." Ish'tar said openly. They all sat in a circle around the fire. Sam started to ask Ish'tar questions about her pregnancy, and then Sam asked if she could examine Ish'tar's pouch. When she did Sam gasped.

"The pouch is almost completely closed. And there are also no signs of her using Tretonin." Sam said after walking over to Daniel and pulling him aside. " I think we should bring her back with us. Daniel, I don't think she is lying."

"I agree, looking at how much she has given up... Just listening to her talk... You can just tell." Daniel said. Trying to put into words what he feels, in his heart. Daniel looked at Teal'c and motioned him over to get his opinion. Teal'c and Bra'tac walked over to join there conversation. "Teal'c we think we should bring her back. We don't think she is lying."

"I concur Daniel Jackson." Teal'c said simply.

"As do I." Bra'tac said. With them all in agreement Sam walked over to Ish'tar.

"We want to bring you back with us to our world. Would that be okay with you." Sam said softly not wanting to pressure the woman into anything.

"Yes thank you. I would like that. Are we leaving now?" Ish'tar asked getting up in expectation of the answer.

"If thats okay. Yes I think that would be best." Said Daniel. Immediately after Daniel said this Ish'tar started gathering the little she had. Then they started to head back towards the stargate. Shortly after reaching the other side of the gate Ish'tar went into labor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**A/N sorry it haven't updated in a while. I just started my knew school semester and it has been kind of crazy. I don't know a lot about infants and babies so feel free to correct me or give me any advise. Pleases read and review. **

"The baby comes!" Screamed Ish'tar shortly after exiting the stargate. Daniel and Sam look back and rushed to her side. Sam yells up to the control room. "Call a medical team." and the sergeant jumps to obey her command. The medical team rushes into the gate room and pause at seeing the Jaffa woman in labor. They had seen the SG teams come back with a lot of different injuries, but never a woman in labour. But the medical team is professional, and well trained and the pause only lasts for a moment. They rush forward and start moving Ish'tar towards the infirmary. They reach there in record time, Dr. Janet Fraiser also pauses but like the medical team it only lasts a moment.

"Okay, gentlemen, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Dr. Fraiser says assessing her patient.

"What? Why?" asked Daniel confused at being kicked out so soon.

"Because I am about to examine this woman's cervix and she is entitled to her privacy. So all of you out. I will inform you when I know more, or when the baby is born." The men didn't move "Now!" The petite women says sternly, making all of them jump and move out into the corridor. Jack walks over to them wondering what was going on.

"Update Carter?"

"Well we have all been kicked out of the infirmary, Sir." Carter says motioning to the door.

"Why?" asked Jack. Before Sam can reply Daniel answers for her.

"Janet kicked us out to give Ish'tar some privacy while she delivers the baby."

"Okay, well why don't we all go to the conference room and you can tell me everything." They all start heading towards the conference room when Bra'tac interrupts.

"I apologize that I can not stay O'Neill. But I must leave, I would appreciate if you tell me what happens." Said Bra'tac, Jack nodded and moved to let him go in front of them. Once Bra'tac had departed the group went up to the conference room to talk while they waited for news from Dr. Frasier. After the debriefing was over they called down to see how Ish'tar and the baby where doing. They where told that she was still in labour and to "be patient it will take a while" as the frazzled Doctor put it. Daniel found himself pacing nervously around the table.

"I never thought I would be this nervous. It's just a baby." Daniel said, then the phone rang. Jack jumped up to answer the phone. He listened for a few minutes then hung up.

"It's a girl!" Jack exclaimed. Jack, Daniel, Teal'c and Sam rushed toward the infirmary to see new girl and her mother. As they entered the infirmary they saw a sheet being pulled over Ish'tar's face, signaling her death. Dr. Frasier was holding the little girl in her arms.

"Poor little thing." said Dr. Frasier "not yet 2 hours old and all ready an orphan. Do you want to hold her General?" Asked the Doctor gently still looking at the fusing infant in her arms. Jack nodes slowly and opens his arms for her to place the baby in.

"I think I remember how to do this." He said as the baby was placed in his arms. "How is she Doc?" he asked once he started rocking her in his arms.

"She seams to be doing fine General." The Doctor said smiling at the fatherly look on his face. The still squirming baby gurgles happily. General O'Neill suddenly gets called to the control room and he turns to Daniel to put the baby in his arms, but he backs away so Jack then turns to Teal'c who was also beside him. Teal'c solemnly accepted the baby. The moment the baby is placed in his arms she quiets. She stares serenely up at Teal'c and reaches her hand up to try and touch his face. Dr. Frasier and Sam smiles at the two of them together.

"Looks like she has chosen who her father is going to be. Sorry Daniel, looks like you are relegated to uncle." Sam said laughing at the two men. The sight of the big, normally stoic, man holding the tiny human wrapped in a pink blanket softened the heart of everyone in the room. The women in the room could also see the little girl slowly wrapping the big man around her little finger, it was obvious that he was just as attached to that little girl in his arms as she was to him. Dr. Frasier looked at them and asked herself "what are they getting themselves into this tim?"

**A/N thanks for sticking with me, please read and review.**


End file.
